


Luna, no me abandones más

by sheddingpimiento



Category: Not one - Fandom
Genre: I dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheddingpimiento/pseuds/sheddingpimiento
Summary: I was just feeling sad one saturday and decided to write about it on a sunday evening.





	Luna, no me abandones más

**Author's Note:**

> If someone ever reads this, english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
> You should listen to this song called Luna by Zoé, it´s beautiful :)

Yesterday was tiring, exhausting, and sad. So sad. The thing is they don’t even know, don’t understand why. 

It was a “normal” day. They woke up and the first thing they did was cry. After that, they carried on with the day; they got up, went to the bathroom, washed their face to delete any traces of dry tears left so their family wouldn’t ask – they probably wouldn’t notice anyway – then took a deep breath, changed their clothes putting on a new shirt they bought from this lovely girl online, petted one of their dogs while the other licked one of their feet making them giggle because it tickled, went to the backyard, took some pictures making sure to show their new shirt, sent them to the lovely girl while thinking of how you can never really know how another person’s doing only by what they post, everyone always showing a different face, putting up this perfect façade online – and inevitably sinking deeper into their thoughts –; then drank a little bit of water and ate some food. 

They decided some fresh air and a few rays of sun would help them carry the growing heaviness of their thoughts and feelings, so they went up to the roof and sat there peacefully looking up at the sky, wishing oh how they hadn’t broken their headphones and could be listening to music while appreciating the sun setting slowly, but beautifully, right in front of them. It did help them feel better, maybe not to the point of saying “I’m alright”, but enough to be able to continue with their day and not break down at any minute. They got down never regretting doing something so much in their life before, starting to feel all their tormenting thoughts slowly and painfully coming back from where they’d been buried for a few minutes. Still, they continued like nothing. Internally fighting those hands trying to pull them down and drown them. 

Eventually and inevitably, they grew tired. They just wanted some peace and quiet for once, everything starting to get too painful, too overwhelming, too much. They got into a fight with their father. Their thoughts getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute. They handed in their neighbor a plate with food from their mother. They held in their tears. They petted their dogs again. They tried not to slip away, hanging on to reality, trying not to let their thoughts win. They turned on the lights to the backyard. They went up to the roof again. They sat down facing the moon. They looked up at it and suddenly they were feeling tears wetting their cheeks. They put their face in their hands, sobbing quietly, trying not to let anyone hear them. They couldn’t breathe. They were shaking. They looked up at the sky, looking at the stars and asked why. Why and when was this going to be over? They felt something soft caressing their right arm followed by a soft ´meow´, they looked down and saw their cat looking at them with big, shiny eyes. They smiled. They petted the cat and cried a bit more. They looked up at the moon once again and thought of how beautiful and magical it was, so ethereal. They focused on how at ease it made them feel, quietly telling them to take a deep breath, that it knew they were scared, but that everything was going to be okay. They’re going to be okay.


End file.
